Random Romance Drabbles
by ChesirexXxTwinz
Summary: Like the title says: random drabbles of romance. Mixed Couples.
1. Collection

"Sora…what's that?" Riku asked wearily, pointing to yellowish stuffed bear.

"Pooh Bear." Sora smiled happily.

"Right…and that?" Pointing now to a dark shape with horns and a purple cape.

"That's Beast."

Riku rose an eyebrow, gingerly picking up a curvy red and yellow dragon, "And this?"

"Mushu. He's a guardian dragon."

Riku sighed, staring at his happy boyfriend, "Such an odd one you are."


	2. Technique

"I can't believe you did that." Sora pouted.

"It's all a part of my technique." Riku smirked, smug.

"I hate your 'technique'." Sora stuck his tongue out at his smirking boyfriend.

"Liar. You thought it was amazing."

"I did not!" Sora huffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Liar~~~"

"I give up!" Sora snapped, throwing the game controller down as Riku's fighter beat him for the third time in an hour.


	3. Smiling

Riku glanced down at the brunette snuggled into his side, a smile pulling at his lips, "I love you so much…"


	4. Compatability

"why are we doing this?" Riku eyed the machine wearily.

Blue eyes rolled as he was pushed forward. Sora pouted, "Cuz Leon and Cloud got an 89; Demyx and Zexion got a 76; Seifer and Hayner got an 80; and Rox and Axel got a 90!"

Riku snorted as Sora pointed out the stupid facts of the evilly pink machine, but he caved when Sora gave him his best puppy dog eyes, "Fine."

"How the hell did you two get a 20?" Axel gaped at the majorly depressed Sora and the desperate looking Riku.


	5. Trial

"Um, is Sora, uh, ready?" Riku's usually cool, superior personality faltering slightly as stormy grey-blue eyes gave him a calculating once over.

"Almost!" Called a voice behind the brunette in the doorway as two eyes as blue as Sora's peered over the other's shoulder, "Really, Squall. Don't scare away Sora's date. Move. Come in, Riku."

Riku hesitated before following the blonde and brunette, gulping discreetly at the police uniform laid out on the back of the couch.

The blonde and Squall sat on the black loveseat, the blonde smiling, "Sit, Riku. We don't bite."

"Thank you…" Riku sat.

"Cloud Strife. And my husband Squall Leonhart. Call him Leon."

"Thank you, Cloud. Leon." Riku smiled.

"How old are you?"

Riku jumped, startled as Squall pinned him with an even stare, "19?"

"Do you work?"

"Yes?"

"Where."

"Um, Reno's Italiano. I'm head chef there."

"Do you drive?"

"Yes."

"License. Now." Squall held out his hand expectantly.

Riku fumbled with his wallet before showing his license to Squall, who he now believed was the cop.

"Dad! Don't scare Riku away with your weird police-ness!" Sora bounded down the stairs pout-glaring at Squall.

Cloud smiled in amusement, "Axel wasn't scared off by Squall's 'weird police-ness'."

"Axel's insane, "Riku muttered, looking Sora up and down, smirking at the blush he got at his open stare, "Ready?"

Sora nodded, smiling and pulling Riku towards the door, "Later!"

"Riku passed your little trial, I'm afraid." Cloud smiled, wrapping his arms around Squall's neck.

"I'm glad. Sora never shuts up about him." Squall scoffed, kissing Cloud lightly.


	6. Grass

Roxas paused in throwing his and his twins laundry in the washer, eyeing his brother's pants wearily, "Hey Sora? Why are there grass stains on your pants?"


	7. Wager

"There's a rumor he's gay."

Axel paused in his locker abusing to listen to the two girls whispering. He glanced at where they were staring, a smirk curling his lips when he saw the silverette. "20 bucks says the rumors are true." Axel smirked at the jump the girls gave.

The brunette glared, "How do you know?"

Shrugging, Axel leaned against the wall of lockers, "Lucky guess."

The blonde's eyes narrowed, "20 dollars says he's not."

"Deal." Axel grinned, "Hey! Riku! You and Sora still coming tonight?"

Riku turned from his locker, raising an eyebrow, "Of course. Sora would kill me if I cancelled."

"You're so whipped, man."

Riku smirked, "Like you have room to talk."

"I am not-"

"Riku! C'mon we're gonna be late!" A brunette boy pouted, hands on his hips.

Riku chuckled, "Yeah, I'm coming', babe. Chill. We have time."

Axel gave a cocky grin to the two dumbfounded girls, "That'll be 20 bucks."

"How'd you know?'

Now Axel laughed, "I'm dating his boyfriend's twin."


	8. Failure

Riku watched Sora come down the stairs wearing a tight pair of yoga shorts and one of Riku's shirts. Riku was trying so hard not to jump the poor boy.

"Riku?" Sora asked, rubbing his eyes while yawning.

Attemptive try: Failure.


	9. Voice

Sora would kill him if he knew Riku put a tape recorder in their kitchen, bathroom, living room and laundry room.

It wasn't Riku's fault he loved how Sora would sing while cleaning the house.


	10. Shout

"Where were you?"

Sora jumped at the unexpected voice, turning startled blue eyes to hi irate boyfriend, "Huh?"

Sea-green eyes narrowed, "Where. Were. You. It's one o'clock in the morning Sora!"

"I was with Roxas, Axel and Repliku."

"you know I don't like him. Why would you stay out all night with him?"

"You can't control who I hang out with!"

"I can when they're trying to get into your pants!"

Sora narrowed his eyes, "Get out."

"Excuse me?" Riku hissed.

"Get. Out!"

Riku glared at him before grabbing his jacket and keys, slamming the door on his way out.

Sora slumped to his knees, eyes wide, staring at the door in disbelief. He hadn't meant…Riku was coming back…right?

Riku glanced at his watch, the neon numbers glaring 4:37. He sighed, guess he should be getting home.

Opening the door he expected another argument-or at the least angry blue orbs. What he didn't expect to see Sora curled up on the couch with their comforter wrapped tightly around his slight frame. Riku cautiously approached the couch, frowning deeply at the puffiness around Sora's eyes. Silently he shook the brunette awake, "Sora? Baby, go sleep in the bed."

Blue eyes shot open, watering when they landed on Riku. Sora grabbed Riku desperately, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry, Ku!"

Riku gave a slight smile, picking Sora up and kissing his temple, "I know. I'm sorry I shouted."

"I love you, Riku. Only you. No one can compare."

"I know. I love you, too."


	11. Scatter

**Even though Riku hated cold weather he loved the fall-for one reason only.**

"**Hey Riku! Come jump in the leaves with me!"**

**Riku smirked, eyeing his brunette as bright blue eyes danced with happiness, leaves scattered around him.**

**They would play around the leaves; Riku throwing him in piles till he was cold enough to go inside, where they would snuggle together with hot chocolate.**

**Yeah, for Sora, he could totally deal with the horrible cold air.**


	12. Transmitting

"…why are you wearing that?" Riku asked, voice hoarse.

"It's just a precaution." Sora responded, voice muffled.

"…you're an idiot."

"I don't want to catch your cold!" Sora shout-pouted through a face mask.


	13. Feel

Sora loved the feel of Riku's fingers tracing shapes on his body.

The feel of his fingers running through his hair.

The feel of their bodies tangled together.

But mostly, the feel of Riku's heartbeat against his own was the best.


	14. Curriculum

"**I can't believe this is part of your class work…" Sora muttered, blushingly wrapping jis arms around his naked torso.**

**Riku smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Why so shy? I've seen you naked before."**

**Sora pouted, huffing indignantly, "Yeah, well. You've never sketched me naked before. I feel…exposed." Sora whined, blue eyes wide.**

**Riku put his sketchbook down and wrapped his arms around his shy brunette, kissing his temple, "I had to sketch the nude model my professor brought in. I told him I refused to draw her; that I had a better one."**


	15. Rival

"No, Kairi."

"But, why Riku?" Kairi whined.

"I have a _boy_friend, Kairi. End of discussion."

Riku rolled his sea-green eyes at the pout that earned him. No pout was cuter than his-

"Hey, Riku! Ready?"

Kairi whirled around, pinning a startled Sora with a glare, "You, Sora Strife, are now my rival!"


	16. Pour

Riku blinked rapidly before bursting out in laughter, holding onto the doorframe for balance.

Sora pouted, enhancing the adorableness of his wet puppy look, "Are you done?"

Chuckling softly, Riku wrapped an arm around the drenched brunette, "I told you to bring an umbrella."

Sora's pout deepened.


	17. Making

"Sora, I'm back." Riku called, toeing off his shoes and dropping his keys on the hallway table. He frowned when he got no response, making his way to the kitchen. "Hey Sora…what the hell happened to our kitchen?"

Sora looked up sheepishly from his spot on the flour covered floor, blue eyes wide, "Um, cookies?"


	18. Thankful

"You were always there for me. And for that I will always love you. Always." Sora sighed, brushing snow off of the head-stone proudly showing his lover's name.


	19. Photography

_*CLICK*_

Riku twitched, '_Ignore him. Ignore him…'_

_*CLICK*_

_*CLICK*_

'_ignoring. Ignoring.'_

_*CLICK*_

_*CLICK*_

'_Just keep reading. Ignore him.'_

_*CLICK*_

_*CLICK*_

_*CLICK*_

_*CLI-_

"What the hell are you doing? What could you possibly need so many pictures of me for?" Riku snapped, glaring at a smiling Sora.

Sora laughed, kissing Riku's cheek, "The theme for my next photography class project."

"Is me?"

"Kinda."

"'Kinda'?"

"The theme is to 'Convey your past, present, and future.' You're all of that for me, Riku."

Riku smiled, pulling Sora closer, kissing him softly, "Me too."


	20. Wrapping

Roxas chuckled, watching his younger twin rub around his and Axel's living room, "Sora…why do you always wait until the last minute to prepare your Christmas gifts?"

"Because Riku's sneaky and tries to peak!"


	21. Daytime

"Tomorrow, Riku." Sora whined, clutching Riku closer and snuggling into Riku's bed.

"Why? It'll take me 10 minutes. Tops."

"Noooooo. Tomorrow. Please?" Sora pouted, blue eyes glancing up through dark lashes.

Riku sighed, "Why exactly?"

"…it's nighttime…"


	22. Total

_I really, REALLY don't like this one. I seriously couldn't think of anything for this word; so, please, forgive._

"…You spent _how_ much for…it?" Riku gaped at the tall red head staring blankly ahead.

"24,662,400 munny. Why?" Sora beamed, "It's for Rox's birthday!"

"What _is _it?" Riku questioned, poking the fleshy arm.

"A 'Make-Ur-Own' lover. His name is Axel."

"…wait…you spent…for…"

"Riku!" Sora rushed forward to catch his boyfriend as sea-green eyes rolled back.


	23. Glad

Riku glanced up from his sketch, smiling briefly at the subject.

His instructor's- at Twilight Art University- newest project being his favorite. "Draw; Paint; Pastel; And sketch anything that makes you 'glad'."

"Riku…?" A sleep laddned voice called from the couch in front of said boy.

Riku glanced up again, this time meeting sleepy blue eyes.


	24. Judge

"Pansy."

"Fag."

"Poof."

"Fairy."

"Pillow biter."

Sora cringed at the jeers, curling in on himself, eyes downcast.

"Back off, asswipe."

Sora's head shot up at the irritated voice. A letterman sneered, glaring at the silverette, "What the hell, Riku? Why you defending fairy boy?"

"'Fairy-boy' is my boyfriend. Don't judge him."


	25. Iron

_This one sucks cuz I couldn't think of anything._

"Sora don't touch-"

"Ow!"

"…that. It's on." Riku sighed.


	26. Pose

"And you promise you will for me, right?" Sora blushed, arms rested across his exposed chest, legs angled to cover himself. Riku smirked, eyeing him up and down slowly, "Yeah…with playtime in between, of course."


	27. Mass

"why am I here?" Riku groaned, eyeing the grinning redhead wearily.

"Cuz your cute lil' brunette and my cute little blonde were dragged into the choir by sitar boy's lovely."

Riku looked at the wiccan blonde who was oblivious to the offended stares the three were getting. Demyx was staring lovingly at the emo boy sitting between the twins in the church choir. Shaking his head, Riku smirked as the music began. He guessed this was okay. He _did_ love Sora's voice, after all.


	28. Lowering

Riku wondered, yet again, what he did to deserve those beautiful blue eyes-filled only with love-attached to an equally beautiful brunette that he was slowly lowering onto the bed beneath the two, a gorgeous smile sent up to Riku.


	29. Salvation

He is my everything. He saves me from darkness every time; what with his big blue eyes and ever present smile. He is my world, my heart, my love…

Well, he was…


	30. Closure

Sora stared with blank blue eyes at the stone in front of him.

"He's dead…"

A single tear fell.


	31. Bus

These are drabbles that are less then a 1,000 words

* * *

The red headed Turk sighed as he readjusted his bag over his shoulder. He glanced over to the people around him. Normally he woudn't be talking to these random people but today wasn't one of those days. He got into an arguement with his parents and it ended up with Reno having to take the bus. The red head let out a loud yawn just as the big yellow twinky rolled up.

'No...no...he looks like a serial killer...no...he looks like a rapist...oh! He seems normal!' Reno though after spotting another red head who had his nose in a book.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" The other red head looked up and smiled.

"Nope!" He stuck his head back in his book while getting up to let Reno take the window seat. The bus jerked forward to get to its next destination.

"hm...fried twinkes..." Reno's eye twitched as he looked over to the now strange man. He had his finger on his chin in a deep thought before turning the page.

"What are you reading?" The red head asked regretfully. The green eyed man turned to him, a smile on his face.

"This," he stared while closed his book, "is a dictionary!"

"Why do you have...no, why are you reading a dictionary?" The smiled widened as the man's green eyes danced with joy.

"My best friend, Roxy, gave it to me! He told me I was illiterate so he threw this dictionary at me. It's a really good read!" By now, the unusal red head was had reopened the book to flip through a couple pictures before stopped at a random page.

"Like this word; Spacious. It means, 'having much space; vast'"

'Which you have.' Reno thought with a smirk.

"My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Raising a brow, Reno looked over and nodded.

"Reno."

"Oh! Here's another word. Electro-..en...electroencephergramham...uhm. Can you read this for me?" Moving his head from the window, Reno glanced over to get a look.

"Electroencephlogram." The energetic teen stared in amazement before reading the definition.

"It meens; tracing. Showing electrical activity in the brain."

'Oh my god. I should have chosen the rapist.' Reno shouted in his mind.

"Then theres this geld- nevermind." Confusion showed on the older teens face when he realized that the younger was shrinking away.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing." With his interest sparked, he leaned toward the nervous Axel.

"I'm interested now that you've sparked my curiosity." Reno stated while holding out his hand.

"It's not a word you'd like," Axel replied nervously. Reaching out, Reno managed to grasp part of the book.

"NO! I'm serious!" Axel cried out while holding onto his half. The two 'tug-a-wared' over the small book of knowledge until a rip was heard. The two red head's looked down at the now ripped book. It was quiet for a moment until Reno focused his attention on his half of the book.

'What was that word...?' He thought before his eyes landed on the troublesome word which started this problem.

Geld: Castrate.

Reno looked on, frozen. He heard something cracking from beside him which turned out to be Axel with a ball of fire in his hand.

"Roxy...gave me that book..." Reno sighed while turning his head to look out the window. His forhead hit the cool surgace as he muttered, "I hate taking the bus."


	32. Pill

"Reno, what's this?" The Turk looked up from his relaxed position on the couch to his angry boyfriend.

"I can not see what **it** is." Reno replied calmly as he continued his connect the dot game with the ceiling. He was in the middle of making a rabbit when something cylindrical was shoved into his face. He tilted his head so that he was staring into his lover's narrowed eyes.

"Oh."

"You told me you stopped."

"And I did. I just haven't thrown out the bottle yet." Axel walked to the bathroom where Reno could hear the cabinet above the sink creek open, followed by something land into the trashcan. Axel's form appeared in the doorway but he was leaning against the doorframe.

"There was hald a bottle in there."

"I told you. I just haven't thrown the bottle out yet."

"Liar." Reno closed his eyes while rubbing his head.

"The last time I saw that, it was nearly empty." The angry redhead crossed his arms over his chest, glaring towards the floor. Reno wracked his brain for something to say, but nothing popped up. the air was tense as the lovers continued with there thinking. Axel looked from the quiet Turk to the garbage can before making his decision. He grabbed his keys while slipping his feet into his sneakers. Determinded to get away, Axel put on his jacket to head out the door but it was blocked. He hadn't heard Reno make a sound.

"Will you be back?" The pyro crossed his arms while he contemplated the question.

"When you stop doing this to yourself."

"I did-"

"Enough! I forgave you twice. I told you if you weren't serious about quitingn then I would be gone." Axel managed to say in a calm voice. The Turk bit his lip as his gaze turned elsewhere to keep the tears from falling. He felt fingers brush his chin followed by Axel's lips gently pressing onto his. The older red head was confused, multiple emotions running through his mind. Before he could come up with anything, Axel's presence was gone. The sound of the door closing was what made Reno's heart ache. His back against the wall, he slide to the floor, his arms over his head.


	33. Relief

"Hey Turk, I'm going to the tattoo parlor. Wanna go with me?" Rude asked while putting on his sunglasses. The Turk looked up from his alphabet ceral and newspaper.

"No! I'm not going to watch you get another piercing, yo!" Ruse raised his brow as he pocketed his wallet and keys.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" The red head shouted as he returned to his word making nutrional breakfeast. Rude just sighed as he turned to the door.

"I'm leaving"

"Wait, yo! I'm comming with!" Reno cried out while shoving his feet into his shoes.

"It huuuuuuuurts~!" The red headed Turk cried while holding his left ear. Axel stared at the blubbering man before him to the calm and quiet one.

"Why did you let him do this?" The pyro demanded. Rude shrugged his big shoulders while fixing his glasses.

"He did it on his own. Some people have to learn the hard way."

"A piercing, nonetheless," Axel continued. Before the two could continued, Reno let out a whimped as he moved his hand away from his ear.

"Hello...pain..huuuurt!" The younger red head pleaded with his eyes on the pyro who looked away with a blush on his face. Reno did look good with that small hoop piercing.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone with you Rude! It was your idea, yo!" The bald man adjusted his glasses while Axel went to get something to rid the pain in Reno's ear.

"I was getting another piercing. I said you should get one but I wasn't serious." Axel came back into the room, having heard it all.

"Well, here's something to relieve the pain. And~!" At that, the pyro leaned in and kissed the Turk on the cheek. "I like the earring. You should keep it." Reno's face turned bright red with embarrasment.


	34. Phone

Reno looked around the small cafe with a bored expression before taking a sip of his coffee. An idea popped in his mind before pulling out his cellular device. He quickly scanned his adress book, looking for someone who'd be happy to text him. He grinned when his eyes landed on that person. He typed a few words, sent it then placed the phone on the table. A moment later, it vibrated. It was Axel.

_"Reno! Hey man, hows college?" _Reno smiled. It truly sucked that Axel was still in highschool and Reno had graduated the year before. Of course, Axel was younger so he would be a grade below him.

"Nothing much. Waiting inbetween classes. You?"

_"In the middle of mrs. Tifa's art class. So its pretty much a free period."_

"A free period of fun ;D"

_"What kind of fun __**-winks-**__"_ This was the typical thing Reno and Axel would do. Always goofing around whenever they had free time to talk.

"Oh, you know, the kind that gets us in troubles -waves hand-" Reno downed the rest of his luke warm coffee before shouldering his bag and leaving.

_"ya know, Namine said that if we had boyfriends, we wouldn't be getting in trouble at all .;"_ The older red head shook his head and laughed as he replied.

"How would she know? Is she dating someone like us? **-raises brow-**"

_"Nah. We cannot be tamed! I know I will never be tamed!"_ Reno's smile saddened right before he reached the stairwell. He turned to lean against the wall as he re-read the message. Heart sinking, he reluctantly replied.

"So you're still not looking for that certain someone?"

_"Yeah, tho I gave up after you left." _Reno's eyes widened as he again re-read Axel's last text message. Less then a moment later, another message was sent. _"Wait! I mean that you always kept me company and I don't...gah..."_ A smile appeared on Reno's face as his heart filled with hope.

"Axel...do you like me?" It had been five minutes later till his phone vidrated with Axel's response.

_"...yea"_ Reno held his breath as he typed his next question.

"Axel, do you want to be my boyfriend." The red head waited and waited for some time. He was somewhat hopeful as he climbed the stairs to his next class. Each step he took, the sense of rejection filled his mind. He sat in his seat for his history class when his phone buzzed.

_"Sorry, the bell rang for next hour and I had to scramble. The answer is yes! I will be your boyfriend."_


	35. Cartoon

"Reno~!" Axel shouted from the bedroom. The Turk had just shoveled some coco puffs into his mouth when his name was called.

"Vat?" he tried to shout before covering his mouth. He was munchin happily as his fellow red headed partner came in while tying his hair back.

"Have you seen my keys?" Reno looked around from his spot on the couch then shook his head.

"Weren't they by the door?"

"Nope. Why are you just sitting there?"

"It's...my Saturday Morning Cartoon Marathon Day!" The proud Turk stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Axel looked to the 20 opened boxes of ceral and on thing of mild to the tv while a strange commercial was playing. The pyro shook his head before kissing the top of the his boyfriends head, who hummed happily at the gesture.

"I'm off to my interview."

"Good luck! I LOVE YOU!"

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle!" Reno sang while playing his air guitar in his PJ's, completely oblivious to the world around him. When the opening song finished, he heard clapping behind him.

"Axel my looooove~!" The Turk sang out while jumping over the couch to hug his lover.

"How much sugar have you had?" Axel questioned after Reno pecked him on the lips.

"Not much," Axel moved his gaze to the empty boxes that scattered the floor. "How was the interview?"

"I...didn't get the job..." Reno's eyes widened in shock.

"NO! Then I have just the thing!" The older red head's brow raised as the hyper Turk dragged him to the couch. "Saturday morning Cartoons are always the best medicine!" A bowl of ceral was pressed into Axel's hands as the eager red head turned up the volumn on the tv.

-

"Look around you look beyond, yuou couldn't make an unbreakable bond. The world around you is not what it seems, it's all revealed beyond your wildest dream!" Axel stood up at that moment with a spoon in hand to mimick a microphone.

"So many things I never could see, so many choices falling on me, could it be my destiny-"

"TO BE SHAMAN KING"


	36. Burning

"A-axel! It huuuurts!" The younger red head cried out.

"I told you not to put it in your mouth." The older red head, Axel, soothed while rummaging around in the fridge.

"Make it stooop!" Reno begged clawing at his throat.

"Have you learned your lesson about not sticking your hands into a hot pan before dinner is ready?" Axel questioned with a smirk as he watched Reno give him the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes! Just stop the burning spicyness!"


	37. Dominant

Axel stared with a raised brow at his boyfriend who was waiting patiently for his response. Cloud and Leon just watched, both of them with semi amused expressions. 

"Can you repeat that?" Reno shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch, a mischevious grin on his face. 

"I'm more of the Dom in our relationship, wouldn't you agree?" Axel ran a hand through his messy red spikes before glancing to Cloud and Leon.

"Actually...I would say I am because I'm more mature and I have pinned you down for more then 5 seconds-"

"That has nothing to do with who a Dom is! Some Dom's in anime are loud and immature-"

"Name one."

"I can name three!" Axel raised a brow in disbeleif.

"Momo from Prince of Tennis. Kouga from Inuyasha and..." Reno trailed off while tapping his chin.

"I thought you could name three?"

"Wait! I'm thinking...Dean! From Supernatural!" Everyone in the room blinked at the Turk.

"Ok...bu-"

"Hey Cloud! Leon! Who is the Dom in your relationship?" The blond'es eyes widened slightly for a split second before turning to the burnette.

"Don't answer that." Leon stated coldly while keeping his glare pointed at the Turk who was smiling sheepishly.

"I have a way to solve this," Axel began as he clasped his hands together and stood up. "Leon. Cloud. It was nice having you guys over...but I must ask you to leave for this." Said people stared right as the taller red head grabbed Reno, dragging him towards the bedroom.


	38. Free

Reno held the person he loved as tightly as he could while they cried into his shoulder. He rubbed his back soothingly when he felt a new wave of tears wrecked his lovers body again.

"Shhh...Its ok. I'm here. I won't let anything harm you anymore." While saying this, he was observing the chaotic surrounding. Firefighters were rushing around while Policemen kept civilians at bay. His gaze fell on one man in particular who was being dragged away in cuffs. The man's eyes met Reno's in a hateful glare which Reno returned with even more hatred. Once the man was placed in the Police car, Reno focused on his crying lover.

"He's gone now. He won't hurt you. Your free..." The younger man tried to stop his crying as he looked to Reno with hopeful eyes.

"You're free, Axel." He kept murmuring while cradling the man into his arms.


	39. Damn

Two figures emerged after the search light disappeared. The taller one looked around before whispering to the other and they were off. A moment later they heard sirens and shouted when they were 20 feet away. Gunshots were heard seconds afterwards. Huffing and puffing, the two escapees made it to the barb wire fence on the outskirts of the property, the oldest noticing the sounds of barking.

"Axel. Go." Confused, said person glanced at his companion who was kneeling on the ground.

"Huh? No way!" Obviously not seeing the situation at hand, sighing heavely, Reno stood. He was holding his stomach in the process. Raising a brow, Axel watched the other male move closer before moving his hands to reveal a dark stain on his white uniform.

"When-"

"Axel. The dogs are getting closer. I'm injured. I won't last long especially with a fresh scent like this." Looking from the facility to the now sitting partner. Reno gave Axel a looking, causing him to bite his lip.

"Damn..."


	40. Property

"Where are we going?" he asked after hoping out of the truck.

"You'll see." His companion whispered from beside him while taking his hand in theirs. Blushing from the contact, Axel lead him into the dark woods, a flashlight in his hand to guide the way. Observing his surroundings, Reno came to the conclusion that they were lost after ten minutes of walking around.

"Are we lost?" He heard Axel chuckle while squeezing the Turk's hand.

"No. Just making sure we aren't being followed." Raising a brow, Reno looked around until his eyes landed on a house in distance. Not a house though, a mansion. They were ways away but a mansion is still a mansion. The lights were off from what he could tell, that's when it dawned on him.

"We're on private-"

"Shhh! I know. But if we hadn't, then I wouldn't have been able to show you this." Reno looked over in time to see Axel moving some foliage to reveal the breath taking sight. A crystal clear lake with a brilliant view of the moon and shinning stars above. Eyes wide in pur astonishment, the Turk couldn't find a response. His companion laughed as he slide his arm around the younger man's neck.


	41. Watch

Reno frantically picked up any light object he could get his hands on, then struggled to move the couch or bookshelf as he mumbled incoherent words after passing Axel for the bazillionith time.

"I can't believe you lost him."

"Shut it! That thing is DEVIOUS! It knew when we fell asleep..." Reno trailed off while picking up the garbage can to look under it.

"Cloud's gonna kill you~!" Axel sang to his stressed out friend.

"Oh Gaia...He's gonna kill me! I was suppose to look after Leon so Cloud could leave for a mission."

"Have you checked the oven?"

"Why would he-" The phone interuppted the conversation, causing the scared red-head to squeek and hide behind Axel.

"Hello. City Morgue. You Stab 'em-..er...sorry Cloud...no...of course Leon is being looked after. Yup. See you soon." With that, Axel hung up and gave his friend a weary look.

"Why does Cloud have a Chocobo? They're strange and demonic creatures that run from people looking for them." Reno pouted. From the quiet house, a random chirp was heard.


	42. Monitor

He wore his uniform proudly as he walked down the bleached walls to his post where his fellow work buddy awaited him.

"Someone's in a good mood." Demyx mused after taking in his friends appearance and the grin plastered on his face.

"How can I not? I met someone last night." Axel gave his friend a wink before taking his spot by the bolted door.

"Oh~! Details!" Before the red-head could get a word out, the sounds of a heavy door down the hall opened then closed. Both men looked to see a group of heavily armed men comming towards them. The way they were spread out meant that they must be transporting someone. A prisoner. They stopped infront of the blonde who gave them a small nod as he took his keys out and to the bolted door beside him. Axel's eyes wandered during to the middle of the group of men as the event took place. His eyes caught sight of messy red hair, brighter then his own, actually. Raising a brow to the mysterious figure, he was cut from view when one of the guard grabbed the prisoner and walked him rudely into the cell. Demyx signed the transfer papers of there new charge and before they knew it, the bolted door shut and the guards were gone.

"That was exciting." Axel mumbled sarcastically, Demyx smiled as his eyes scanned the file that had been placed in his hands.

"Dude. It's a Turk." Giving his friend a confused look, the amazed blonde shook his head while shutting the file.

"They're rare. To find one at a time like this...it's freaking awesome!" The eager man babbled on, meanwhile, the curious redhead unlocked the square peep hole to look inside. The first thing that caught his eyes was the red hair again. Followed by the small body curled up in the corner.

"Why are we to moniot such a small...child?" Axel questioned in a whisper as not to disturb the boy inside.

"They're dangerous. Especially a young age. They have less control over what they can do and depending on there attitude, this whole building could blow. I bet the scientists here are going to use him our war fare." Axel raised a brow at his friends sad voice towards the end of his statement.

"But a child, nonetheless." At that second, the body shifted from the inside the cell, causing Axel to look back to find the boy staring at him with bruised and dirtied face. What caught his attention were how remarkably bright his eyes were. Aqua green? Shaking his head, Axel shut the peep hole to look at his friend with determined eyes.

"A child? Seriously? I'm not going to babysit a child. To see him after he's been poked and probed by Vexen-"

"And what do you plan to do?" The pyro gave his friend a evil smirk while holding up his keys.


End file.
